The Princess and the Thief
by Midnight 2401
Summary: Princess Isabella, lovely and kind, always helping someone, is in danger of the awful thief James and his group of bandits who rob and kill everyone they come across to, and they like to use pretty girls and women until another thief arrives and saves her. But wait, wasn't that thief a prince? B/E, A/J, Em/R
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a beautiful kingdom which was ruled over by the most wonderful king and queen. The king was always looking the best for his kingdom and his subjects. He was fair, honest and compassionate, while his queen was also fair and honest but perhaps a little more compassionate then her husband. She was also very kind and loved to help her subjects with anything that was needed. The people of Washington were extremely happy with their rulers and the kingdom absolutely thrived. There was only one tiny little problem – the king and queen had no heir. They have tried everything in the last 10 years and the queen was still with no child. They were devastated but didn't let it influence their duty as rulers of the land. They spent half of the year at the castle in the town of Seattle and the rest of the year at the castle in the village of Forks which was much larger and had the most beautiful gardens which the queen was especially fond of. Everywhere you looked around the castle was green and in the spring it was even more beautiful because of the colorful wild flowers. That is why the queen loved it more than anything.

One day queen Renee fell ill and it prevented their journey to the castle in the town. It was nothing serious but still the royal doctor advised that they shouldn't travel until the queen is fully recovered. She spent a few days bed ridden and was already hating it so one night while everyone was sleeping the queen snuck out into her favorite place in the whole world, the gardens. She sat in her swing surrounded by flowers and facing a fountain, she immediately started to relax and felt happier than she felt in a long time. She fell asleep on the swing and when she opened her eyes she saw multi-colored sparks flying around the flowers and the fountain. The queen gasped when she was fully awake and noticed that they aren't sparks but really tiny winged creatures that looked almost like the fairies she read about constantly and loved to draw when she was little. She just simply couldn't believe her eyes. "It's absolutely impossible, I must be going insane" she said.

Once the tiny creatures heard her they froze, they didn't even notice that she's awake. "Oh my goodness, what are you?" The queen asked the tiny winged creatures.

"Do not be afraid my queen, we're the forest fairies, we take care of the garden for you." A tiny pink fairy said.

The queen's eyes widened and her mouth fell open "You can talk?" she asked completely shocked.

"Yes and in return for keeping our secret I'll tell you how to get what your heart desires the most. A child."

Queen Renee's eyes lit with hope and happiness "Yes, yes, I'll do anything; just tell me I am begging you."

All fairies smiled at her and saw the emotions in her eyes "You have always been a great queen and you always had a pure heart and that is why we are telling you this. We expect you to teach your child to also be a great person like you and King Charles. Tomorrow at midnight you must go to the Reflection Lake at Mount Rainier and you must lean over it enough to see your own reflection clearly, make your wish then splash water directly from your reflection on your face and drink some. And remember you can't tell a single soul what transpired here or why you are going to Mt. Rainier, not even your husband."

The queen was absolutely elated by now "Thank you so much, I will do everything you said and I will keep you a secret as long as I'm alive. I must be off now or someone might notice my absence, but thank you again you have no idea what this means to me." The forest fairies smiled while they were watching her retreat into the castle.

Tomorrow night Queen Renee waited for everyone to fall asleep again and she snuck out to the stables, mounted a horse and went to Mt. Rainier and did everything exactly like the fairy told her and returned home carefully covering all her tracks and getting rid of every evidence that might uncover where she was. Nine months later Princess Isabella Marie Swan was born, with her father's brown eyes and brown hair and with her mother's lovely heart shaped face. The king couldn't be happier and already adored his little princess, in fact the entire kingdom was overjoyed and everyone thought the king and queen deserved to finally be blessed with that kind of happiness. But unbeknownst to everyone another princess from a nearby kingdom was born on the exact same day. Princess Mary Alice Cullen, daughter of King Carlisle and Queen Esme already had two older brothers Emmett Carter and Edward Anthony so she wasn't such a sensation and surprise like Princess Isabella, but time will reveal that she is just as important. These two families' ties were more entwined than anyone knew even if they didn't know each other, but all in good time …


	2. A sister

Time passed and the royal family was more and more happy each day, they now always stayed at the Forks castle because they thought that it is safer and healthier for their daughter to grow up, and besides Queen Renee loved to spend time in the garden with her little miracle. She even showed her to the fairies that blessed her and told the queen that the little princess was beautiful and that she had no doubt inherited her mother's kind heart. The queen thanked them again for her daughter telling them that she's indebted to them and if they ever need her to do something to come to her. The fairies were actually surprised that the queen is that fair and good, they knew that she was grateful but not to what extent.

Two years passed in happiness and cheer and Princess Isabella was becoming more beautiful every day, her hair had grown and she had lovely curls, big brown eyes and a smile no one could resist.

But one night the fairies showed up at the royal chambers and told the queen to come to the gardens that they must speak with her.

"I'm here, what is the matter" the queen said when she arrived in the garden back by her bench where she had first seen them and spoken to them.

"The time has come for you to do something for us." The fairies said.

"Yes, I gathered that, but what, you know I'll do something only if it's of good intent."

"Your highness, we would never ask for anything else, we know your heart and we know you. It's a girl she is 3 years old and her parents the Duke and Duchess of Rochester and her siblings have been killed by bandits just outside your kingdom, she is the sole survivor only because her brothers hid her in the compartment under the seat in their carriage. She is now in the town orphanage but she also has the kindest heart we have ever seen just like princess Isabella."

"Oh goodness gracious that is just awful, that poor child, she must suffer a great deal and she is just a year older than my Bella. What do you need me to do?" There were already tears streaming down Queen Renee's cheeks.

"We need you to extend protection to little Rosalie, take her under your wing if you will, we would just hate to see her innocent little heart get corrupt caused by the life she will be forced to live."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore little Rosalie will not only be under my protection but she will also be my daughter. She may have lost her parents and older brothers which is dreadful but she has gained a new set of parents and a baby sister." The queen said determinately with fire in her eyes.

"Your highness but what about the king?"

"Do not worry yourselves about that part I'll handle the king." With that said she left to plan out how she will convince her husband to take in Rosalie.

Thankfully the queen was a very smart women and she knew what exactly she had to say to trick her husband into accepting.  
The next day, in the royal chambers queen Renee approached king Charles "Darling I think we need to head to town for a week or two I have some errands to run, Bella is running out of clothes because she is growing so fast and it's time we visited the orphanage, the hospital and all the others." She knew that the king would do anything for their daughter and that he would never let her miss anything. Oh God she was going to be so spoiled.

"Then we shall head as early as tomorrow my love, I also have some business to attend to and if my princess needs clothes she will get a ton of them." The king said and the queen smiled smugly satisfied with his answer.

After they have arrived and settled in the Seattle castle, they decided that they will use that day to rest for it was a long journey and tomorrow they will go to orphanage at the queens insisting of course, the king was wondering why is it so important to go to orphanage so soon, why couldn't it wait, but let it go eventually.

When they arrived at the orphanage that was near the church they were greeted by the nuns that took care of the children and all of the children. The little princess started squirming in her mother's arms so the queen let her go. She immediately toddled over to a small blonde girl that was crying in the corner and hugged her.

"Oh my goodness would you look at that my husband? Our daughter has already found a friend; wouldn't it be nice for her to have someone to play with every day?" Queen Renee said to the king.

"What is that young girl's name?" The king asked a nun.

"That is Rosalie Lillian Hale Your Highness the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Rochester, the soldiers brought her here a couple of days ago, they found her under the carriage seat after her parents and her brothers have been killed by bandits just outside the kingdom." She sighed. The queen gasped and everyone thought it was because of the nun's story but it was actually because her daughter hugged the girl that she is supposed to save.

"Wait. Our kingdom, this kingdom?" King Charles was furious. "Yes, your highness." The nun answered already scared of the king.

"I'll immediately look into it and try to find a way to solve that problem."

The king turned to the queen and said "Get Isabella we need to go."

"Oh but my love do you have the heart to separate them because I don't, look at them." She said and then looked at her daughter and the little blonde girl who was no longer crying but instead playing with Princess Isabella.

The king of course never wanted to make his princess unhappy so he said "No, I don't, we're taking her with us." The queen was overjoyed while she went to pick up both of the girls and said to her daughter "Well my darling Bella you just found yourself a Rose to be your big sister."

**Next chapter is when the fun starts! please review and tell me what you think, do you like it or not?**


	3. A bump in the road

As the years went by, the girls were only getting more beautiful, and more attached to each other, they were literally inseparable. Everyone knew that if you saw one, the other is not that far.

"Your majesty, your daughters are asking to see you." A servant informed King Charles who was in the study, digging through papers.

"Oh yes, of course, I've been expecting them, send them in."

"Fatheeeeer! You will never believe what just happened!" Bella yelled.

"We got invited to THE BALL aaaahh! I can't believe it!" Rose screamed.

"Girls, girls! Settle down! I'm sure this is not how your mother and I raised you and I'm absolutely positive that is not how proper princesses behave."

"Sorry father." They both said at the same time.

"I swear you two could be twins sometimes." Bella and Rose grinned at each other. "Now what is this about a ball?"

"We got invited to Riverton to Prince Royce's ball." Said Princess Rosalie barely managing to calm down.

"Yes, father can we go pleaseeee?" Said Princess Isabella widening her eyes and pouting, and at that her sister followed her lead. King Charles could never deny anything to his girls, and when they joined forces he didn't stand a chance. It's true that Rose wasn't his blood and she knew it but she was still his daughter and he was still her father and he loved her just as much as his Bella.

"You do know it's the third kingdom after ours and that it will be a long journey are you ready for all that traveling just for a ball?"

"Oh yes we forgot to mention," Bella said, "We've been invited to stay for a week in court to rest after all that traveling." Rose joined in and the both girls smiled at their father looking at him pleadingly.

"Fine but why put yourself through all that hassle in the first place?" He smirked because he already knew the answer; in fact he had already spoken with Prince Royce about his older daughter at the previous ball they held at Seattle.

"Oh please, father like you don't already know she's going because of Prince Royce, and that I would do anything for her." The king chuckled at this.

"Well are you both invited, or just you my Rose?"

"Father you offend me! If Bella wasn't invited I wouldn't even be considering going!"

King Charles laughed at that "Oh I know that you're inseparable and fiercely loyal to each other I'm just checking. But you know you'll have to separate once one of you gets married don't you? And my lovely Rose bud you're 18 now and I think the chances are very good of you getting married for Prince Royce." Both girls sighed heavily and hugged each other tightly and said at the same time "We know." The king's heart both expanded out of happiness that his girls loved each other so much, and contracted out of sadness that they won't be able to be together all the time.

"So you really want to go?" 

"Making fun of two poor girls is not proper royal behavior." Bella replied.

"Ok, fine you can go and you can stay the week but your mother and I have an important meeting with the court so we will not be joining you." The girls clapped their hands together with each other and said "Yes!" quietly.

"That DOESN'T mean that you two will be going alone, I'm sending Jasper to keep an eye on you and stop you from making mischief." Charles said smugly, and the both girls said "Drat!" with sour faces.

Jasper was the son of their father's military advisor Peter Whitlock so they grew up together, he is almost 18, and he is exactly nine months apart from each of the sisters and also training to be a soldier in their father's army. Rose and Bella love him to bits but only as a brother which at first annoyed his father who was hoping that his son might marry one of the princesses but he learned to deal with it eventually.

"He is going dressed like a prince. After all you do love him like a brother and he is going to be attending the ball with you since I can't be there to keep a close eye on you and I know he loves you both very much and will be watching you like a hawk."

"Oh, no." the girls groaned. "I'll be sending a note to Prince Royce to notify him of course. Now should I tell Jasper or will you?"

"Don't worry we'll tell him we're supposed to meet with him now anyway, and you can ask him if we told him later, if you don't trust us father dear."

"Oh I always trust you, but sometimes I just have to check, you how over controlling I can get."

The girls actually cracked a smile at this and said "Love you daddy" at the same time while each was kissing one of his cheeks. The king smiled and said "I love you too girls." At that they both turned and went in search of Jasper.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you two."

"Bad news Jas, you have to come with us to a ball in Riverton and stay a week there, you'll be dressed as a prince because you're supposed to watch over us all the time." Rosalie said in a bored voice.

"Huh, how is that bad news? That is great!" At that Bella joined in "Well it's bad news for us but apparently for you it isn't."

"I can't wait!" said Jasper enthusiastically "When do leave."

"God can you be more excited, you're supposed to work not enjoy it."

"Shut up Bella." Rose whispered in her ear "If he gets distracted we can do whatever we want. No parents remember?" Bella smiled.

"And that's why you're the evil mastermind Rose, sister dear." Rose smiled evilly at that and wiggled her eyebrows at her sister.

"Girls, are you ready, Madame Fiona is waiting for us." The queen asked as she knocked on the door of their shared room. The girls shared absolutely everything and demanded that they share a room also, even if there are more than plenty rooms at the castle.

"Come in mother." Said Rose in a straining voice.

"Oh my little petal you're still bothering with that up do?" Her mother said with a smile

. "I kind of tried to help, but I've only made it worse." Said Bella guiltily.

"Oh don't worry about it Belly. Come here Rosie I'll fix it." Renee said gently.

"Thanks mommy." Rose smiled, she really loved her mother more than anything even if she didn't give birth to her and she could also feel the love that she felt for her. She loved her like she really did give birth to her before Bella. She was a truly wonderful person.

"Hand me that pin with a rose Bells, please. Thank you." It was a well-known fact that Rose's favorite flower was, well a rose, Bella's was freesia, and they always wore them in their hair.

"Wow, Rose it looks incredible." Bella said smiling. Renee kissed Rose's temple when she thanked her.

"It's nothing honey, I've been doing this for years for both of you, don't you remember? It's what mothers are for." She winked at both of them "Now start walking, we're late enough as it is."

"Yes, mother we know. Being royal doesn't mean we don't have to be proper and nice to others."

"I've taught you well." She smiled a proud mother's smile."

After trying around thirty dresses, each model in two different colors of course, purses, shoes, gloves, hats, parasols and umbrellas they went home satisfied with their purchases.

When King Charles saw the footmen carrying loads of huge trunks he paled. "How much did they buy this time?" he asked in a dead voice.

"Oh, not that much." The queen said cheerfully fighting her smile. "Just thirty. Sets. Each." She was really trying not to laugh out loud at her husbands face, he looked like he's about to faint.

"And how much did you buy?" He whispered because he couldn't find his voice.

Renee giggled now "Twenty five."

"You three will be the death of me, but first you'll empty the royal treasury and lead the kingdom to bankruptcy." She laughed at that.

"Don't worry soon they'll get married, and they will be spending someone else's money instead of yours."

"Married, and I'll lose my girls." He said in a broken voice.

"Oh honey, let's go lie down in our chambers and talk, okay?"

"You look absolutely precious my babies." Renee said appreciatively at her daughters while she was looking at them in their travel dresses and cloaks with matching hats and gloves.

"Is everything packed?" She asked their maid Angela.

"Yes your highness" she answered with a bow.

"Did you pack your new dresses?" 

"Yes mother and some of the old ones too." Rose answered.

"All of the accessories? And everything that you need?"

"Don't worry so much, mother, Angela was most helpful." Bella smiled at their ladies maid.

"I just have a very bad feeling about all of this; it's three days of riding there without stopping. Please promise me you won't be going anywhere at night, that you'll find a place to stay."

"We promise mom," Rose said silently "now try to calm down, Jasper will be with us in the carriage, we will be fine."

"And Jasper you look stunning, my son." The queen smiled at Jasper, he just smiled shyly and thanked her.

"Goodbye father, we love you." The girls said as they in their traditional fashion each kissed one of his cheeks.

"Be safe, girls remember the combat skills you have learned, and Jasper take good care of them and protect them."

"With my life, your majesty. They are my sisters after all." He smiled.

After a day on the road, a night spent in an inn and another half of the day the girls were annoyed. They weren't bored thank God or they would have been insufferable.

"God, I hate, hate, hate this bumpy forest paths."

"Shut up Rose, you have the comfiest, softest and fluffiest carriage you could possibly imagine, bumpy forest paths in my father's carriage leave you with bruises. Seriously." Jasper said a little bit angry at the girls for their constant complaining.

"Besides you're the ones who wanted to go to this ball that is so far away in the first place."

"Jasper we're the reason you are riding in the comfiest, softest and fluffiest carriage you could possibly imagine, so shush." Bella said teasingly and smirked at Jasper.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm not the one complaining." He said cracking a smile at Bella and lounging back across his seat. Bella started giggling and soon Rosalie followed.

"By the way your father told me that you'd try to distract me so I'm telling you now it won't work." He smirked at them.

"What? How?"

"Well, think about it Bell, our parents raised us instead of the nannies and governess, and that's the reason why they know us so well."

"Wait, what is going on, why have we stopped?"

**Dun dun dun. I wonder what will happen next? What do you think? Review please and tell me.**


	4. Two kinds

**First of all I would just like to thank all of you, who reviewed, put it in your favorites and/or following this story. You have no idea how much that means to me. Now I present you with chapter four.**

"Well, well, well, would you look at that, there's a Swan crest on that carriage, so it must be someone from the royal family, now I'll finally get my revenge. Get ready for attack."

"Wait, what is going on, why have we stopped?"

"There is a tree on the road your majesties, please remain in the carriage." Said the guard who was riding nearest to them.

Suddenly there was noise heard from outside, swords clashing and screams, Jasper looked through the window "Oh bloody hell, we've been ambushed, and I think we're losing."

"What? Let me see." Rose said while Bella was already feeling queasy.

"No, Rose, trust me, it isn't pretty." Rose saw that Bella wasn't feeling well and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Bell, we will get out of this and we'll be fine, but I promise no matter what we'll be together."

"I love you Rose." Bella said already convinced that they will kill them.

"I love you too my baby sister and I'll also tell it to you after we get out of this."

"We love you too Jas you know, you are our brother after all." Bella said.

"I know, and I love you too even if you annoy me to no end." They all smiled at this.

The carriage door was ripped open then "You aren't the king and queen, you are just a bunch of brats." Said a burly guy with pimples and greasy hair.

"Shut up you idiot they are the king and queens kids. A prince and two princesses, my, my, your parents have certainly been busy. Now out of the carriage."

It was clear that their father's soldiers were outnumbered; there was only ten of them and at least twenty of the bandits. At least now there were only seven of them. It was clear that Bella was frightened and sick after she saw all the bodies lying around.

"Our people," she gasped "they're all dead." Bella and Rose held each other tightly while Rose's face was starting to turn green.

"Calm down girls, there is nothing we can do for them now; try to remember what you've learned." Jasper said quietly, not wanting to be overhead by the guy with the blonde ponytail who was obviously the leader of the bandits.

The blonde one started to approach the girls and Jasper stood in front of him "Stay away from my sisters." He said menacingly.

"Ooooh you're a brave prince aren't you? Too bad you're going to be a dead brave prince soon." He said and pointed to two of his guys who grabbed Jasper by the arms and held him in place while he punched him.

"And you are a blasted coward, you don't even have the courage to fight me yourself, and you are a no body."

The blonde one was absolutely enraged about this and stabbed him with a knife in his side.

"Jasper!" The girls screamed, tears already running down their cheeks.

"And since your sisters are your weak spot, you know what I'll do to them?" The blonde one said smiling evilly at Jasper and coming near the girls.

"First I'm going to rape them, than everyone else is going to rape them," he touched Bella's chest at that and her and Rose moved farther away from him "and then if they survive that, they're going to remain our playthings until they do die."

Jasper screamed at him at that and ripped away from his captors and tried to strangle the blond one, but he was hurt and the leader of the bandits although a coward was faster than him in that state and caught him by his throat while he squeezed his wound.

"And we're going to torture you until you die." He said throwing Jasper back at the two men who had him restrained.

"You have cost me thirteen men, you must pay for that."

"It's your own fault, you attacked us! They were only protecting us and you killed ten good persons with families!" Rose screamed at the blond one who got angry and slapped her, Bella gasped and held Rose steady telling her "Please be quiet, I don't want to lose you."

"Did you find something already?" The leader asked his men who were rummaging through the girls trunks.

"We've hit the treasure." One guy said showing the case full of all kinds of jewelry.

"Your father killed my parents, so it's only fair that I kill his kids."

"Our father has never killed anyone; he was always ruling peacefully and defending our country." This time it was Bella who yelled at the blond one.

"He sent his soldiers to kill my parents and their gang just because they've been attacking people outside of his kingdom.

"You're sick." Bella said with disgust.

He went to slap her too but this time a hand stopped him "Ah, ah, ah, it's not nice to hit ladies."

"I'll be taking that." said a girl voice while she tripped the guy who was carrying the case with the jewelry and took it.

The Blond guy seeing that he's outnumbered and that his men started to run, turned around and started to flee as well.

"Told you he is a coward." Jasper commented.

Two guys helped Jasper get on a horse and the girl who took the case with the jewelry sat behind him, while two guys grabbed Bella and Rosalie and put them on the horses they have previously untied from the carriage and they all started galloping deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going? Who are you?" Bella asked the man who was sitting behind her on the horse while holding her with one arm around her waist.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." A soft, velvety voice said into her ear.

**Any thoughts? Who the new guys could be? *wink, wink* Review please**


	5. On the way

"What does your meaning of safe entail?" Bella asked suspiciously even though she melted a little at the sound of his voice.

"It means you're perfectly safe, no one will harm you in any way."

"Fine, I'm safe, but where are you taking me?"

"That is a secret."

"I demand that you tell me this instant." She was really annoyed now.

"I am sorry your highness but you are not in a position to demand anything." He said tightening the hold on her waist.

Bella gasped outrageously at this and said "How dare you treat me like this, I am a princess!"

"I'm sorry princess; would you like to fall of this horse?" The thief asked smiling crookedly.

"The nerve of you! I'm perfectly skilled at riding a horse you know."

"Oh really now, are you?"

"Hand me the rains, and I'll prove it."

"What if you try to escape?"

"You're sitting right behind me, I'm sure you could take the reins from me if you wanted."

"Good point." He said while handing the rains to Bella and putting his other hand around her waist and squeezing. She slapped his hand.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing? You still have to respect me."

"Well do you want me to fall off the horse; I have to hold onto something." He said in a cheery voice and with a smirk.

"I wouldn't complain if you did." Bella said indifferently.

"Whoa, I'm shocked, aren't all princesses supposed to be all prim and proper?"

"What did I say that wasn't prim and proper?"

"You're right. It just wasn't nice. Well I guess you can't expect a princess to be nice."

"What? I am nice!"

"You're not nice to me."

"That's a completely different thing."

"How is that different?"

"Well, you're a thief."

"And I also just saved your life from that idiot James, so you should be a little more grateful."

"Wait James is the one with the blond ponytail, right?" Bella shuddered at the thought of him.

"Yes." He answered with disgust.

"You're right; you did save my life, and I'm sorry I wasn't nice to you. Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"Nice try but no." He smiled.

"What is your name?"

"My, you are a curious one." He smirked but didn't answer her.

"What, you won't tell me that either?" Bella huffed, angry now.

"Why don't you tell me yours first."

"Will you tell me yours then?"

"Yes."

"Fine my name is Bella."

"Princess Bella, not bad."

"It's Princess Isabella actually, but everyone calls me Bella."

"And your siblings? I'm assuming they're twins since they both have blonde hair and blue eyes."  
Bella smiled at that, because everyone thought them as siblings even though none of them were related by blood.

"Rosalie and Jasper, Rose and Jas, and yes they are twins and eighteen months older than me. Now tell me your name."

"You're not easily distracted, are you?"

"No."

"Oh fine, it's Edward."

"Hm, Edward, a fancy name for a thief."

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"No, you don't. We're here."

"Here? Here where? There's nothing here but trees."

"You'll see soon enough."

"God, who would have thought that princesses were so annoying and demanding." Said a big burly guy who was lowering Rose from their horse to Edward.

"And curious." Edward added.

"So anyway, you and Jas are twins, he shares your b-day the rest you know." Bella whispered in Rose's ear while they were hugging.

"Gotcha." Rose whispered back.

"So anyway will someone tell us why are we in the middle of nowhere? There is nothing here but trees!"

"Yes your sister already said that, now be quiet we are waiting for our sister to arrive with your brother."

"That girl thief who took the case with our jewelry is your sister?"

"Yes, that is Alice the most agile little pixie you have ever seen, I mean she isn't really a pixie, we just call her that because of her height, but she does come in handy when there's a really small passage. Oh, and I'm Emmett by the way."

"The big brute held me around the waist the entire time and tightly, can you imagine that Bell?"

"Yes Rose, unfortunately I know how that feels like."

"Well you were squirming the entire time, you would 've fallen of the horse if I didn't hold you."

"I have already told you that I am a perfect rider! I have never fallen of a horse, and I certainly wouldn't have fallen now!" She was fuming as she yelled at Emmett.

"Shut up already Rose, they saved our skins, the least we could do is be thankful about it. Ouch."

Alice jumped of the horse and motioned to Emmett and Edward "Help him." She said.

"Wow little twin, you're not looking your usual handsome self." Rose said secretly winking at Jasper.

"Oh please, will you ever let it go, there's only a nine minute difference, and getting stabbed will do that to you." Jasper said faking exasperation.

"Yes well, nine minutes or nine years, I'm still older." Rose gloated, but then she smiled kindly at him "Now how are you feeling?"

"Like hell, but I've been worse. Remember when we fell down the west tower stairs when we were eight?"

"Ow! I remember it, my arm still hurts sometimes at that place."

"Yea, that was much worse than this."

"Wait, what happened then?" Alice asked.

"Rose broke her arm, while Jas broke his leg and his rib, and I ended up with just a bump to my head."

"Well of course you went off that well since you had us to break your fall. Considering you're the klutz of the family, you should thank us or you would've gotten off much worse." Jasper whined.

"Quit your whining; are you a prince or a princess? You don't see me complaining about something that happened ten years ago, and I've had more broken bones than the two of you together."

"I am a brave prince. An injured brave prince, stabbed to be exact and loosing blood as we speak. Now would someone be so kind to explain to me what are we doing in the middle of the bloody forest?"

"God, they are all the same." Edward commented.

"Oh what, I think it's cute, they remind me of us." Alice said. "And to answer your question, the middle of the forest is our home actually, but a little higher up then you would think. Come on we have to take Jasper to dad." Alice explained while she knocked on a tree trunk in an odd way.

**So that's the fifth chapter, what do you think, do you like it? Review please and tell me your thoughts on the story.**


	6. Explanations

When Alice finished with her weird knock, a door appeared in the tree trunk and opened.

"Ah!" Bella squeaked and stepped backwards only to be caught by Edward before she fell.

"You live in a tree trunk? Are you freaking kidding me?" Jasper asked.

"This is unbelievable." Rose said amazed.

"If you please, ladies first." Edward said in a gentlemanly voice. Bella and Rose stood still.

"Come on ladies, up the stairs, we don't have all day." Emmett bellowed.

"What stairs? There are stairs in there?"

"I told you we live very high up, now let's go. Don't worry I'm right behind you." Alice tried to calm them.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights." There was laughter from outside.

"Wow, this place is amazing."

"So gorgeous." The girls commented on the intricately carved staircase and the swirls and decorations on the banister and inner walls.

"You haven't seen anything yet, wait till we get upstairs."

"Whoa! This is … There are no words for this…"

"It's like a village of tree houses. It's incredible."

"This is home." Alice said in response to girls' wonderment.

"Jasper passed out."

"Let's take him to dad right now." Emmett and Edward said.

"Daaad!"

"Yes, yes, I'm here, why are you shouting."

"Princey boy here needs your help."

"Oh dear, what happened to him?"

"James stabbed him while he was protecting his sisters." Edward pointed to Bella and Rose.

"Princess Rosalie and Isabella, this is our father Carlisle. He is the village doctor."

"Pleased to meet you your highnesses. Are you two okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. Just save our brother please."

"Place him on Alice's bed; I'm sure she is going to be his caretaker anyway."

"Ah, you're lucky young man, the wound isn't that much deep and the knife hasn't punctured anything, but you have lost a lot of blood."

"You'll be perfectly fine after a couple of weeks; you just need a lot of rest to recover from your blood loss, so no moving from this bed." Carlisle said to Jasper after examining him and placing some herbs on his wound before wrapping him in bandages.

"It will hurt and sting for a while I'm afraid but you'll get remedies for the pain, and for quicker healing."

"Thank you. You have saved our lives and mine twice. We don't know how to repay you."

"Your words are enough because I can see that they are sincere. And you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. In fact I would recommend it because James is furious and he'll be looking for you. As long you're here, you're perfectly safe."

"Your village is incredible, how did you manage to build it, it must have taken a really long time."

Carlisle chuckled at this. "We didn't build it."

"Oh did your ancestors build it then?" Bella asked intrigued.

"No, the forest fairies did."

"The what?" It was Rose's turn to ask now.

"Our protectors, the forest fairies."

"You can't be serious." Jasper said with his mouth open.

"Oh but I am. My family and I ended up in this forest running from our enemies and we spent a couple of nights sleeping under this very tree. We couldn't move anymore because Alice has gotten sick, she was only three at the time. And soon after that Edward and Emmett fell ill too. We didn't know what to do until my wife saw these tiny colored sparks who turned out to be fairies. They created our house in this tree and this entire village for any kind heart that needed a home. They have also taught us how to use the best from nature."

"Unbelievable." Bella and Rose said at the same time while Jasper just gaped at Carlisle.

"Better believe it, because they also told us that you're in danger and that we needed to save you." Emmett added.

"Huh?"

"Wow, girls I thought you were smart, but you've spent the last hour gaping like fish."

"Give them a break Edward; it's a lot to take in. Anyone in their place would need time to wrap their mind around everything we've told them."

"Thank you Carlisle. It's just, two days ago we were in our huge castle with our parents, worrying only if we'd make it to the ball, and in the last twenty-four hours all our soldiers were killed, our brother was stabbed by a crook who fully intended to rape us only to be saved and brought to this wonderful place that we still can't believe it exists to be told that forest fairies created it." Rose explained.  
"It's a bit too much for us." Bella added.

"I completely understand." Carlisle soothed the girls with his compassion "After all we were in the same place like you, but we got used to it over time."

"Gosh someone would think the two of you were twins and not Jasper and Rosalie." Alice broke the tension by giggling.

"Please call me Rose, I can tell you're a great girl."

"And call me Bella, after all it's what my friends call me."

"Thank you both; I don't have that much friends here." Alice said with a smile but sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about that."

"You can consider us as your friends now."

"They are like that all the time, total Siamese twins; they never separate, and if they're not speaking at the same time, they're finishing each other's sentences. Nobody cares about poor old Jasper." He sighed dramatically.

"Oh shut up you drama queen, when was the last time you spent a day without us?"

"Oh, about never. I can't ever get some peace because of you two." He smirked.

"You liar! Mom told us you cried on her shoulder when we went to Olympia with dad and you were sick."

"I did not cry! I only whined that I couldn't go to Olympia even if it meant I'd have to put up with you the entire time."

"Oh please stop, you are even worse than my children and trust me it takes a lot for that. They are awful."

"Hey I am offended by that! It's those two that are the evil ones." Alice said resentfully. Everyone started laughing than.

"Emmett, Edward, please go and show the girls around the village, Jasper needs his rest."

"Yes, of course, let's go. We're going to show you some stuff that will amaze you even more."

"Is that even possible?"

"And again they get to see stuff I can't." Jasper huffed. Alice giggled at that and said "Don't worry I'll make you company."

**Ahhh Alice and Jasper have started to bond, how lovely. Review pleas and tell me your thoughts.**


	7. Interrupted tour

"Wow this place is so incredible." Bella said awed.

"You already said that." Edward chuckled.

"I know, but it's really perfect. Anyway how high are we, I noticed a lot of stairs."

"Around two hundred feet, we also have elevators, but they are on their monthly check up now. And please watch your step; we don't want you to fall all the way down." At that Bella unthinkingly stepped into Edward and grabbed onto him.

"Well for someone who demands to be respected you certainly do hug me a lot." Edward smiled crookedly at her and she blushed cursing that she had an up do and couldn't hide her red face behind her hair.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you seriously telling me that we're two hundred feet above the ground, how is that even possible?" Bella said trying to change the topic.

"Look just don't think about the logical and rational aspect of everything, it's magic anything is possible with that."

"Easy for you to say, you had years to get used to it."

"Even living here for fourteen years doesn't get you used to things you constantly discover, trust me."

"So on with the tour, I'm sure you'll also meet some of the villagers these days but for now everyone is in their houses doing god knows what."

"There is a miller, baker, tailor, dressmaker, blacksmith. Basically everyone in the village has a job and their own role."

"You're very organized, but in a village this small there's bound to be disagreement because everyone knows everyone very well."

"Well said princess, even though all of them have kind hearts, they just can't resist certain things. We are all human after all. And even though we all kind of get along and help each other we just can't agree on certain things."

"There's a girl chasing you, isn't there?" Bella smiled smugly at Edward at which he just looked at her astonished.

"How did you possibly know that?"

"Because the look on your face when you said that you all help each other but not necessarily agree, was priceless." Bella laughed "It was somewhere between annoyance and extreme fear. I just have to meet this girl, because that's the first emotion you showed beside smugness and self-confidence." She continued to laugh.

"Yea, yea, laugh it up, I'm sure you'll get a stalker or two yourself while you're here." Bella immediately stopped laughing at that. "Ha!" Edward gloated "How did you know that look was because of a girl anyway?"

"Because Jasper has the exact same look on his face when Princess Maria of Texas spots him. Whenever she sees him she makes a point of it to never leave his side and she is insufferable. Beautiful but insupportable. Mother ingrained it in Jas to be nice to girls no matter what so he just politely tells her that he's not interested but there's no talking to her. Thank God she doesn't visit that often."

"Poor Jasper I swear I have more sympathy for the guy now." Bella giggled at that.

They were standing by a fence on the path to the mountains when Edward groaned in pain. 4

"What is it?"

"Looks like you are getting your wish. The bane of my existence is approaching; let's scram before she catches us." Edward said in a hurry.

"Shush, I'll take care of it, just shut up and follow my lead." Bella told him quietly while taking his hand in hers.

"Edward!" A strawberry blonde shouted while she came near Edward and Bella and her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw their hands clasped.

"Edward, darling, would you be so kind to introduce me to your friend." Bella said in her regal voice.

"Of course, my love this is Tanya, daughter of my father's friend Eleazar. Tanya this is Princess Isabella." Edward said while kissing Bella's gloved hand.

"Now if you will excuse us Tanya we must be on our way, Edward promised he will show me the rest of the village." Bella said while turning around with Edward and went in the opposite direction of Tanya.

As soon as they escaped the notice of gaping Tanya they started to laugh.

"Oh my god did you see her face she was closing and opening her mouth while her eyes were bugging out of her head, she was like a fish out of water."

"I must say I'm impressed princess, I've never thought of you as fun." Edward smiled at her.

"Oh Rose and I are doing this every day, we are constantly thinking of new ways to raise the hair on the head of our court members."

"What, no way, but you were so how to put it; royal to Tanya, you were an actual, cold hearted, you're all below me, stuck up princess."

"And didn't I pull it off perfectly?" Bella giggled. "We're not at all like that in reality. Our mother always taught us that no matter our royal status we have to be nice to everyone and treat them with respect because those are the qualities of a true princess. Put aside our occasional pranking and mischief making and we are exactly like that."

"You mother seems like a wise woman. And what does Jasper do in that mischief making?"

"He usually sabotages us or tattles to father, and that's why we always exact our revenge on him. He just never learns."

"That poor sucker, Emmett and me learned a long time ago not to mess with Alice, she may be tiny but she's really dangerous. Everyone is afraid of her." Edward chuckled.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you become thieves and isn't that against the whole good thing, the stealing and killing?"

"We have never killed anyone, we do steal but only so our families would survive."

"How in the world do you manage to steal without killing anyone?"

"We think all lives are precious and justice will come for the evil ones sooner or later. As for how we have learned how to outsmart them and we just knock them unconscious or tie them up. And we became thieves because just as our father told you we were banished from our home by our enemies and we ended up here. He started stealing for us to survive and soon others came who joined him and they trained their children to continue in their path once they got older. To continue taking care of the village."

They spent the next couple of hours talking about their lives, their siblings, their parents, everything they could think of while lying in the leaves hiding from Tanya. The same was happening to Rose and Emmett, Rose simply couldn't resist after she saw what a nice and funny person Emmett really is underneath that gruff exterior. Who would have thought that a princess could that get that close to a thief.


	8. Sister talks

"We should head back to the house, it's already dark outside and I'm sure you're really tired." Edward said kindly to Bella.

"Yes, thank you, I am kind of tired. This has been a really long day."

"Oh my darlings how are you? Carlisle told me what you've been through." Said a woman while she hugged Rose and Bella.

"Mom! Don't you think you should've introduced yourself first and then hugged them?" Emmett told her.

"Oh I do apologize; I don't know where my manners are. I am Esme and you must be Princesses Rosalie and Isabella right? I have already met your brother Jasper and he is delightful."

"Our mother is a force of nature, and I'm sure you see where Alice gets it." Edward chuckled at his mother.

"We're pleased to meet you Madame Esme."  
"And please call us Rose and Bella; after all we can only thank you for all that you have done for us."

"Such well raised young ladies, you don't see that very often, not even with royalty. Please call me Esme."

"Now since we don't have any guest rooms because we never have guests, you'll be staying at Edward's room, I hope you don't mind sharing a bed."

"Of course we don't mind, we are used to sharing everything and besides you've been very hospitable, we can't thank you enough."

"Oh it's nothing my dears. Are you hungry maybe, I've made dinner."

"Thank you but our stomachs are still in knots from today's events and we have eaten this afternoon." Bella replied.

"Although if we could bother you for a bit of hot water, that would be great." Rose added.

"Oh, I've already filled the bathtub with hot water and you have another pail of hot water to rinse and cold water to add to it if it's too hot for you. I'm sure you could both fit in it if you wanted. I've also left some clothes for you on the chair."

"Thank you so much, you're very kind."

"You're very welcome. It's the door straight from the staircase, left one is Alice's and the right one is Emmett's. Good night girls." With that she turned and started for the kitchen. "Good night Esme." The girls said back at the same time.

"Good night princess it has surprisingly been nice to talk to you." Edward said to Bella while taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"It's been nice talking to you too, I'd never have thought of you as such a gentleman. Good night." Bella responded with a blush.

"Good night Rose." Edward said once Rose joined after saying her own goodnights to Emmett. Bella wished Emmett a good night also and they went together up the staircase.

They knocked on Alice's door and wished goodnight to her and kissed Jasper's cheeks before they went to their room.

"You know something Bell?"  
"What Rose."

"We are so not going to make it to the ball, and I don't feel bad about it at all." Rose smiled, while Bella started laughing. "It's because of Emmett, isn't it?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh please like you don't like Edward already, I saw you blush when he kissed your hand. You can't fool me sister." Rose said with a gloating smirk.

"I always blush!" Rose just looked at her. "Oh fine, I'm not even going to try to fool you. I do like him, he is more than a petty thief Rose, and it's more than his looks, it's the way he thinks, the way he is." Bella blushed again and slouched down in the tub.

"Emmett is like that too, beneath all that muscle which let me tell you I don't mind at all is such a sweetie like you couldn't believe, and he's kind and funny and so nice. And those dimples, God the dimples!" Rose sighed and both girls giggled at that.

"He is just so different from Prince Royce. In fact now that I've met Emmett I don't like Prince Royce at all and I think that I've just been so blind to see that he's stuck up and rude. Emmett is better than him in every way even if he's just a thief. Now help me rinse so I can do the same for you and we can go crawl under some warm sheets and sleep. I am so not done exploring this wonder of a village with Emmett. He promised he would take us to the spring and when I asked him if he's serious and gaped at him like a fish he told me that there's a river which comes from deep inside the mountain, and a thermal spring, turn around, and that that's the village's supply of water and that there's even a kind of a pool which the hot spring created, the water is warm and we can swim there!" Rose finished excitedly.

"Wow I didn't know that! This place just keeps getting more incredible by the second. And you know we can't swim."

"We can stay in the shallow end. How didn't you know that, didn't Edward show you around today?" She asked while they were drying off and getting dressed in the clothes that Esme left for them.

"He did at first, then this girl Tanya who has apparently been chasing him his entire life appeared out of nowhere and we pretended that we're together, he even called me 'my love' which was hilarious and we ended up lying in the leaves of some tree talking about our lives." Bella said while she and Rose were crawling into bed.

"Awww that is so sweet, but who is that idiot anyway?"

"The daughter of some Carlisle's friend. Short description; she's Maria with strawberry blonde hair."

"A disgrace to blondes I'm sure." Bella laughed at that.

"Oh Rosie, you should've seen her face, she looked like a total fish out of water when she saw our hands clasped. And when Edward introducer her as his father's friend's daughter and me as Princess Isabella, it was priceless." The girls were rolling on the bed laughing.

"Hey these sheets are not that bad," Rose commented "They're not finest Chinese silk or Egyptian cotton but it could be worse."

"Yeah we should be thankful to whatever it is that saved us from certain death beside the thieves from this village."

"Yes, although I keep thinking those forest fairies are responsible for that and other things."

"Whatever it was I'm glad we're not dead, now go to sleep it wouldn't be polite to sleep the whole day off."

"You're right, good night Bell."

"Good night Rosie."

**Okay back in the day people had wooden tubs in the corner of their rooms behind a screen and they used to pour water in with buckets. Just thought to clear that up. Tell me what you think of the story through a review.**


	9. Having fun for a change

"Come on girls it's breakfast time." Alice told Bella and Alice who were still sleeping.

"Angela, please bring it in our chambers in about an hour." Rose said still sleeping.

Alice started laughing at this and Rose snapped out of her sleep "Oh Alice I am so sorry."

"No problem, you're a princess who is used to breakfasts in bed, and you just forgot where you are for a moment, I understand, no need to apologize." Alice smiled at her.

"Exactly, thank you."

"Like I said no problem now please wake Bella and both of you get dressed and come downstairs."

"No need, I'm awake. How is Jasper?" Bella mumbled.

"He is sleeping, I'm going to eat and get back to him. Do you need help with anything, I'm sure it's not easy for you since you're used to maids."

"Thank you Alice, that is so kind of you but we don't want to trouble you I'm sure Bella and I can help each other."

"Oh it's not a trouble I would be glad to help but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Emmett told me he and Edward are taking you to the hole."

"Hole?" Bella asked.

"Um, the swimming place, it's basically a big hole the hot spring made and everyone calls it the hole." Alice explained.

"Oh. How big is it and is there a shallow end?" Bella asked worried.

"Let me guess, you don't know how to swim."

"How do you do that? Know everything?" Rose asked Alice.

"Oh I'm sure I don't know _everything_, and I don't know how I know stuff about people but I just do. Anyway I'll leave you two to get dressed, call me if you need anything."

"You know what Bell?" Rose said when Alice left.

"What?"

"I'm kind of suspicious of Alice and Jasper."

"Why? You may be right but why do you think that?"

"Well, they do spend an awful lot of time together, don't you think?"

"Yes, Alice comes out of that room only to eat and to go to the toilet."

"And Jasper would have run out of there if he didn't like Alice, even if he is hurt."

"Yes, very interesting, we'll have to look into it."

After getting dressed the girls went downstairs where they enjoyed their breakfast having small talk with Esme and Carlisle.

"So are you ready to go girls?" Emmett asked getting up from the table.

"Yes, we're ready, but we do have to warn you that we don't know how to swim." Rose answered.

"Boys if you're going to the hole bring a couple of blankets, the water is warm but it's cold outside, it's the end of October for God sakes." Esme advised.

"Already ahead of you mom." Edward said showing Esme the blankets.

"We'll be back in time for lunch." Emmett called out.

"Oh my God! This place is so amazing." The girls squealed.

"Well you do know we are near a mountain, that mountain collapsed on itself and a part of it ended up under our village, the reason for it collapsing was a thermal spring that created a hole in our village in which now everyone swims and the water is constantly hot, and I mean really hot until the people diverted one part of the river into the hole so now we have pleasantly warm water for swimming." Edward explained.

"Yes Emmett showed me the river yesterday, it's your drinking supply right?"

"Exactly Rose, it too is coming from the mountain but higher up so it's basically falling into our village. Now when you get in steer clear from the middle of the pool, it's where the hot water shoots up and you don't want to get burned."

"Got it. Emmett what in the world are doing? Put me down this instant!" Rose yelled at Emmett who picked her up over his shoulder and jumped into the water with her in tow.

"Edward don't you even think about it!" Bella said to Edward who was already smiling mischievously at her.

"No, don't do it Edward!" Bella started running from him and laughing. But someone grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Excuse me miss is he bothering you?"

"Piss off Michael!" Edward said angrily and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

Bella leaned into Edward and smiled at him "Calm down." She whispered to him while caressing his face. Then she turned to the blonde boy "He's not bothering me but thank you." Michael's face immediately went sour as he realized that they are together.

"Now I believe you were going into the water." Edward smirked devilishly at Bella as he picked her up bridal style. Bella tightened her hold on his neck and went stiff.

"Bella you're choking me." He laughed, ran for the edge and jumped in with Bella in his arms.

As they surfaced Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and her legs around his waist.  
"Edward, don't you dare let go of me."

"Wouldn't even think of it. Michael would instantly use the opportunity to pester you." Edward said with annoyance in his voice while wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Bella smirked at Edward.

"Well you saved me from my stalker; it's my duty to save you from yours." He smiled that crooked smile that she already absolutely loved.

"And oh look there's your fish admirer now." She laughed while leaning her head on his shoulder. "And she's absolutely fuming."

"Oh-oh, she's coming this way, you better become ice princess again." Edward chuckled.

Bella raised her head from his shoulder and when she was sure Tanya was watching kissed Edward's cheek.

"And apparently my sister and your brother are coming this way too."

"Look at them, Emmett has become a boat." Edward said looking at Emmett who was swimming in their direction with Rose wrapped around his back. They arrived before Tanya and started laughing.

"Had a nice ride sister?" Bella asked giggling.

"Couldn't be better than yours sister dear." Rose answered also giggling.

"Hi Edward, hi Emmett." Tanya said.

"Hi, Tanya, this is Princess Rosalie, I'm sure you have already met Princess Isabella." Emmett answered and Rose looked at her scornfully.

"Yes I did. Your highnesses." Tanya greeted them by bowing her head. Bella and Rose tightened their grips on their men, and awkward silence ensued.

"I guess I'll be seeing you then. Emmett, Edward; are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Mother and father will be coming, we have guests." Edward answered.

"Oh alright then, goodbye." She just turned and left without even acknowledging the girls.

"How rude!" Rose was the first to speak.

"Did you see how she separated them from us so we wouldn't think we were invited?" Bella said to Rose.

"I know right! She should be honored that she was in the presence of royalty and that wench just disregarded us like we are nothing!" Rose was fuming now.

"Well Rose look at it this way, even if she invited us we wouldn't have come anyway. Don't waste your energy on her."

"You're right, let's just have fun. By the way you have to get on Edward's back while he's swimming, it's really fun." Everyone laughed at that.


	10. Three little words

Days passed, in talking, having fun, suddenly two whole weeks passed and the princesses were becoming very close to the thieves while Jasper was recovering very well with the help of his own personal nurse. In fact they were all so close they already couldn't imagine their lives without them.

"Spill it Rose, you've been floating around for days and I've been patient enough." Bella said with a pointed look at her sister.

"Fine Emmett kissed me and told me he loves me, please don't be mad." Rose said with an apologetic look.

"Mad, why would I be mad? I'm happy for you Rose." She said hugging her. "So? I want details!"

"Are you sure? I know you're disappointed Edward still hasn't done or said anything." Rose said to her with sympathy.

"I'm positive. He probably hasn't said it because he doesn't feel anything. I'm completely in love at him, but love isn't always returned."

"Oh come on Bell, he totally loves you, everyone can see it, the way he holds you or the way he looks at you, everything screams he's crazy about you. I just don't know why he hasn't said it."

"Don't be ridiculous Rose, if he loved me he would have already told me. We are leaving in a couple of days anyway to finally be with our parents and all this won't matter anymore. Except to you and Jasper that is."

"You know I miss our parents but I love Emmett, I don't know if I can live without him." Rose said sadly.

"You don't have to go, I'm sure our parents would understand."

"I don't want to leave you."

"We'll think of something. Now let's go train before lunch is ready." Bella said to Rose while going out the door.

The boys have made a sort of a training ground where they have taught Bella and Rose to fight and basically everything they know while Alice taught them how to be agile and graceful in everything they are doing.

"Woo, well done Bella!" Alice yelled in a cheery voice.

"Oh-oh, what did you do to piss her off brother?" Emmett whispered to Edward.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly my point, maybe she is pissed because you didn't do anything. I mean look at her, she has to be angry. You saw how Rose started avoiding me until I told her everything yesterday." He smiled and looked at the girl he loves.

"What's the point Emmett, she's leaving anyway as soon as Jasper is fully recovered which will be any day now." Edward said with a sour face.

"The point is you love her and she loves you and she has a right to know. You don't know what can happen. Just tell her already." As soon as Emmett finished his sentence Bella started to approach them.

"Well done my princess, you were great." Edward said hugging Bella around her waist "But why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry." Bella said while she slipped out of his arms and went where Alice and Jasper were sitting.

"See?" Emmett said pointedly.

"Fine, I'll tell her today."

Everyone went for lunch and later Bella tried to sneak upstairs but Edward caught her.

"Come with me please, I want to show you something." He said pleadingly.

Bella hesitated for a while but accepted.

"I swear you're going to love it, it's on the mountain but it's not far away."

"I thought you showed me everything there is to see." Bella said flatly.

"This is a special place, a place only I know of."

In the half hour it took them to get there Bella was silent, Edward tried to engage her in conversation but all he got were one word responses.

"This is it, close your eyes princess." Bella obeyed and closed her eyes and Edward led her to the middle of a beautiful meadow which was filled with colorful leaves that fell from the trees surrounding it.

"Open your eyes now."

Bella stood in awe of the little opening in the woods looking at everything and taking it all in.

Edward stood in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I've brought you here to tell you something." He started.

"I've been trying really hard to hide it, to fight it, to resist it because I knew you will eventually go away and return to your home in the castle and continue being a princess while I stayed here being just a petty thief but it's no use."

"I love you Isabella; I think I loved you from the minute I saw you standing huddled close to your sister scared. I just wanted to wrap you in my arms and protect you from everything."

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Bella admitted shyly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she jumped in Edward's arms and hugged him tight.

"I love you too Edward." She whispered in his ear and then she looked him in the eyes and said with conviction and a smile on her face "You are not just a petty thief, you are the best person I have ever met in my entire life. You are my prince." She didn't know how right she was.

At that Edward leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers at first, then she started moving her lips over his and he grabbed her around the waist, hugged her tightly and kissed her with everything he's got while she wrapped her arms around his neck and into his hair. It was starting to get too much for him so he pulled away.

"Wow." He said smiling at Bella still hugging her "I hope I didn't break any laws or something, I mean you are a princess."

Bella giggled at that "You probably did but I don't care." She said looking at him with her eyes full of love.

"I love you my princess." His eyes also full of love "It gets easier every time, I guess I'll have to say it a lot to get used to it." He said smiling crookedly at her.

Bella giggled again "I love you too my lovely thief, and you better say it a lot."

"Wait I thought I was your prince why did you call me a thief."

"Because you stole my heart."

"You had mine before I even knew I lost it."

And then he kissed her again.

**So I'm back to work, life has been really hectic, some stuff are going on right now and this story will be on temporary hiatus. Sorry and thank you. **


End file.
